


Green Eyes

by floridasunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Madame Tussauds, Narry - Freeform, narry kisses, niall is a solo artist, niall is a wax figure lol, wax museum, zayn and liam are only mentioned, zayn is solo too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floridasunshine/pseuds/floridasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked over to where the Niall Horan wax figure was supposed to be standing and gasped in shock. He didn’t know what to do so he grabbed Niall’s arm and pinched it. It felt like a normal human’s arm and not like wax. </p><p>“Ow! What the hell?” Niall said while rubbing the red spot on his arm from the pinch. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Harry gulped. </p><p>Or, Harry is a night guard at Madame Tussauds wax museum and Niall Horan is an Irish pop star whose wax figure comes to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my story, I hope you like it!

Harry definitely did not feel like going to work tonight. He has been working as a security guard at Madame Tussauds for a few weeks and lately he has been getting the night shift. Normally he didn’t really mind because he is more of a night person than a morning person, but he really did not want to go tonight. His best friend, Louis invited him to go to the bar tonight with him and Liam and Harry would much rather hang out with them than stare at a bunch of celebrity wax figures all night. To be honest, they sometimes freak Harry out a little bit.

Harry arrived at Madame Tussauds London at 11:00 at night after they closed. Harry is the only one on duty tonight, so he is probably going to get very bored. Maybe he will take another selfie with Beyonce. Sometimes he would take selfies with the wax figures and show them to friends to trick them into thinking that Harry actually met these people. Sometimes people fall for it.

 “Hi Harry, I’m just closing up and then I’ll go.” One of the employees, Josh said when Harry arrived to work.

 “Sounds good.” Harry replies.

 “Did you hear they got a new figure today? That Irish pop star, Niall Horan.” Josh told Harry.

 “Cool.” Harry responds.

Harry wouldn’t say that he is a huge fan of Niall Horan, but he had to admit that he has a couple good songs. Okay, maybe a couple good albums. Harry had all four of his albums on his phone, but he is not obsessed.

 “Alright, I just finished locking up. See ya tomorrow, Harry.” Josh said before leaving. Harry said goodbye to him too.

Harry got curious, so he walked over to the new Niall Horan wax figure. He was wearing that white t-shirt that had the word ‘Monday’s’ crossed out on it with a pair of black skinny jeans and white supras. Harry noticed how blue Niall’s eyes are and hoped that they were that blue in real life, because _wow_.

 After inspecting Niall’s wax figure, Harry started to make his way towards Beyonce. He took a selfie with her to send a snapchat to Louis with the caption ‘I’m def having more fun than you tn. xx :)’

 “You do know that isn’t the real Beyonce, right?” Someone asks and Harry gasps because he didn’t expect anyone else to be here.

 Harry put his phone in his pocket and looked up to see the Irish pop star, Niall Horan standing right in front of him, cackling like an idiot with crinkles around his ocean blue eyes. _What the actual fuck_?

 “You okay, mate? You’ll look like you just saw a ghost.” Niall said, still giggling a little bit. _I think I might have_ , Harry thought to himself.

 “I’m fine. What are you doing here?” Harry asks. Why did this celebrity break into a wax museum after it closed? Wouldn’t he have better things to do while in London?

“I just woke up here.” Niall shrugged.

Harry debated calling the police. Niall technically did break in. But he’s famous, wouldn’t this ruin his reputation or something? He had no idea how to handle this.

 “You woke up here?” Harry asked.

 “Yeah! Right over there!” Niall shouted, pointing at the empty spot where Niall’s wax figure was standing just five minutes ago.

 Harry looked over where the Niall Horan wax figure was supposed to be standing and gasped in shock. He didn’t know what to do so he grabbed Niall’s arm and pinched it. It felt like a normal human’s arm and not like wax.

 “Ow! What the hell?” Niall said while rubbing the red spot on his arm from the pinch.

 “Oh my god.” Harry gulped.

 “Seriously though, what am I doing here? Is this one of Zayn’s pranks?” Niall asked. Zayn is another singer, and one of Niall’s best friends.

 “I don’t think so…” Harry mumbled. It couldn’t have been because Niall was made of wax literally five minutes ago.

 Harry thought that maybe someone was playing a joke on him. The only person that knew that Harry listened to Niall’s music is Louis so it would have had to be him that moved Niall’s wax figure away and put the real Niall there while Harry was taking the picture with Beyonce.

 “Give me a minute.” Harry said to Niall so he could check something on his phone.

 “At least give me your name.” Niall insisted.

 “ ‘M name’s Harry.” Harry replies.

 Harry logged onto twitter and searched ‘Niall Horan.’ All of the tweets that came up were about Niall’s concert in New York tonight and he even found a link to a livestream of it. Harry concluded that the Niall in front of him is indeed a wax figure that came to life. Harry must be dreaming.

 “I hope that this is the Madame Tussauds in New York because I’ve got a show there tonight.” Niall says after about five minutes of silence.

 “Uh, it got canceled.” Harry lied. This Niall clearly thinks that he is the real Niall Horan, and Harry didn’t know if he should tell him that he’s not.

 Harry almost forgot that he’s working. He has to walk around the whole building to check up on everything in case anyone decides to break in, even though that never happens.

 “Uh, I have to walk around so you can follow me if you want.” Harry couldn’t help but notice how awkward he is. But does it really matter? It’s not like he’s talking to a real person or anything.

 “You’re the night guard, I’m guessing.” Niall says.

 “Yep. You’re an international pop star, I’m guessing.” Harry chuckled and Niall laughed in response. Harry didn’t understand why he is being so calm about this situation. Niall’s wax figure came to life, which is actually insane.

 “You probably get pretty lonely here by yourself all night. I’ll keep you company.” Niall says.

 “Alright, sounds good.” Harry replies. It’s not like he could say no. Could Niall even leave the building? Probably not.

 Harry checked all of the rooms in the wax museum for anything suspicious but saw nothing, as usual.

 “Hey! Take a picture of me standing next to Obama!” Niall exclaimed, while posing next to the American president. He was clearly having way too much fun around all of these fake celebrities, even though he has probably met at least half of them.

 Harry took the picture on his cell phone, and Niall looks like a normal human being in the photo too. So this is legit proof that Harry isn’t making this up. His wax figure turned into a real life human being, which should be impossible. Harry has to admit that Niall looked pretty attractive in the picture, so he saved it so he could look at it later because he doesn’t know if he will have the opportunity to meet Niall ever again. Will he come back to life tomorrow night?

 “We should pull a prank or something. Ya know, since we got this whole place to ourselves.” Niall laughs.

 “I could lose my job.” Harry tells Niall.

 “You’re no fun.” Niall says before sticking his tongue out at Harry. 

 Harry walks towards the office on the first floor, which has security cameras so he could watch the museum from the comfort of a spinny-chair. Niall follows him, of course.

 “What made you want to work here?” Niall asks.

 “This place had an opening. That’s really it I guess.” Harry responds, while keeping his eyes on the TV screens that showed each room in the museum.

 “What do you do outside your job?” Niall asks.

 “I go to Uni. I’m studying English and I want to be a teacher.” Harry tells him.

 “And on weekends?” Niall asks.

 “You ask a lot of questions.” Harry chuckles to himself.

 Louis is also pretty nosey and Harry hates it. But for some reason when it comes to Niall, Harry doesn’t mind as much. Harry usually hates being interrogated but it is okay when it’s Niall that is interrogating. Harry decided that Niall has good intentions.

 “Sorry. I’m usually the one that has to answer questions, I wanted to try something different.” Niall says honestly.

 “If I’m not working I’ll usually go to the bar with my friends, Louis and Liam.” Harry tells him, giving in to the interrogation. This causes Niall to smile. Harry decided that he likes his smile, and wants him to keep smiling all night.

 “Well, you must meet quite a few girls when you’re out. How could they resist those beautiful green eyes of yours?” Niall smirks. Harry couldn’t resist blushing and he automatically felt embarrassed.

 “Nah, girls aren’t really my thing.” Harry replies.

 Harry has accepted that he is gay for years, but he usually doesn’t go around telling people that he just met about it. But Harry didn’t know how Niall felt about people like him. But Harry couldn’t help but notice that Niall may or may not be flirting with him so Harry stopped thinking about how Niall is going to react to his confession.

 “Same.” Niall says. “Sounds like you have a good life.” He adds.

 “It’s alright, I guess.” Harry responds. “But your life seems pretty great too.” He adds.

 “Don’t get me wrong, I love it. I love touring the world and meeting fans but I just wish that I could take a break, maybe stay in Ireland for a few months. I kinda just want t’ hang around with my friends, get pissed drunk and live a little and then go back to my real life. The fame is kind of wearing me out.” Niall explains.

 Harry was always jealous of famous people because he believed that they had it easy. Harry was struggling to pay the rent on his flat and to pay for his classes at Uni but now he sort of felt bad for Niall. He felt bad that Niall isn’t happy because that means that he doesn’t always have that pretty smile on his face, and that upset Harry because someone as sweet and beautiful as Niall should be smiling all of the time. Harry almost forgot that this Niall isn’t actually a real person.

 “I guess there are pros and cons of both of our lives, right?” Harry suggests.

 “Right.” Niall replies, with a little bit of a smile on his face.

 The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a while and Harry didn’t really mind. Harry wasn’t exactly sure of a good conversation to start with a wax figure/kind of real famous singer is. Harry wondered if Niall is going to stay like this forever, or if he is going to turn back into wax at some point. Part of him hoped that Niall would stay like this so he would always have some company while he is working. But everyone would notice if the Niall Horan wax figure is missing, so part of Harry hoped that Niall would turn back into wax.

 “Can I play some music from your phone? I’m bored.” Niall asks.

 Harry hands his phone over to Niall, not minding. He decided that the room is too quiet too.

 “You have me on your phone.” Niall laughs, leaning his head back so he is laughing towards the ceiling. Harry decided that his laugh sounds as good as his music does.

 “How could I not?” Harry asks, also laughing.

 “Which song of mine is your favorite?” Niall asks. Harry ponders for a minute before coming up with an answer.

 “Girl Almighty, definitely.” Harry tells him.

 “Girl Almighty, coming up!” Niall raises his voice and plays his own song from Harry’s phone and sings along to it.

 Harry notices that Niall sounds better live than he does recorded. He wants to hear Niall sing all of the time because his voice is absolutely perfect. Harry joins in and sings with Niall when the song is about half way over, he couldn’t resist because he saw how much fun Niall is having.

“Hey, you’re pretty good, Mate!” Niall tells Harry.

 “You’re not too bad yourself.” Harry chuckles.

 Harry looked at the clock and noticed that it’s almost 6:00 in the morning, which is when his shift is over. He needed to put Niall back in the place of his wax figure without Niall realizing that’s what he’s doing.

 “I have to go walk around again. Come.” Harry told Niall.

 Harry made his way to the room where Niall’s wax figure is supposed to be. Harry pretended to look at all of the wax figures and make sure that they are all in the same place so Niall would think that this is normally what Harry is supposed to do. Well technically it is what Harry’s supposed to do, but half of the time he just watched the room from his office because he is lazy and no one has ever broken into this museum before, and probably no one ever will.

 Harry looked over at Niall to see what he is doing but instead, he saw Niall’s wax figure where it is supposed to be and no sign of a real life Niall Horan. He must have turned back into wax when Harry wasn’t looking. Harry sighed. It was fun while it lasted.

 After Harry’s shift ended, he went home and slept from 6:30-10:30 and then went to his classes at his university, with thoughts of Niall Horan never leaving his mind.

 Harry was happy that he had the night shift again the next day. He wanted to see if Niall came back and if he did, he didn’t want anyone else to see him. Harry wanted Niall’s wax figure coming to life to be his own secret. Harry felt selfish for thinking that but he got over it.

 Sure enough, Niall’s wax figure came back to life again that night when Harry’s shift started. And then he turned back into wax right before 6:00 in the morning when Harry’s shift ended. Harry kept taking the night shift because two weeks later, Niall’s wax figure was still coming to life and Harry wanted to be there every time because it still seemed like this Niall had no idea that he’s not the real Niall.

 For the two weeks that Harry has spent with Niall, they have stayed together all night. Sometimes they would watch movies, play games, sing along to Niall’s songs or any other songs, and sometimes they would just talk because Harry loves the sound of Niall’s voice and Niall loves to talk. Harry never wanted to stop hearing the sound of Niall’s Irish accent. Harry knew that this Niall isn’t a real person but Harry kept that fact in the back of his mind because he pretended that it wasn’t true.

 “Green Eyes, you look tired.” Niall states on the night that marked two weeks of them being together. Niall has given Harry the nickname ‘Green Eyes.’ Usually Harry hates nicknames but of course he made an exception for Niall.

 “I haven’t exactly been sleeping.” Harry responds, right before he yawns.

 “Please take a nap. I’ll watch the TV’s for you.” Niall tells him.

 “No, Niall. It’s okay.” Harry insists.

 “You have classes at Uni tomorrow! If you’re going to learn anything you need to be rested.” Niall explains. Harry knows that Niall is right but he isn’t exactly sure if he could leave one of the wax figures in charge of a wax museum.

 “I’d rather spend time with you.” Harry says. Harry never knows when his last night with Niall will be, and he sure hopes that it isn’t tonight.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow night, Harry. I promise.” Niall smiles, which causes Harry to smile because he loves Niall’s smile that much. Harry gives in and falls asleep on the spinny-chair that he is sitting on.

 “Harry, wake up! Your shift is over.” Josh says while poking at Harry’s shoulder.

 Harry gasps and shoots up and out of his chair. He forgot to set his alarm. He frantically looked around the office for Niall but there is no sign of him here. Harry looked on the TV screens to see that Niall’s wax figure is in the place where it belongs and Harry sighs in relief.

 Harry goes home and takes another nap before he has to go to Uni. He wakes up when he hears a knock on the door of his flat. It’s his best friend, Louis. They always walk to Uni together because Louis lives in the flat next door to Harry’s. Harry lets him in.

 “I feel like I never see you anymore, mate.” Louis says as they are walking to class. Harry felt the same way but lately he would rather spend his nights at work, talking to Niall. He would rather good around and laugh with that Irish blond than go to the bar with his friends and Louis has finally noticed after two weeks.

 “I’m sorry. I’ve been stuck at work.” Harry tells him. He isn’t technically lying.

 “Please come out with us tonight. We miss you.” Louis pouts and Harry laughs because Louis’ face looks silly.

 “I can’t, I’m sorry. I have work.” Harry replies.

 “You’re always working! You’ve never worked this much. Makes me think that you work all of the time because you like someone there.” Louis babbles and Harry can’t stop himself from blushing.

 Harry can’t like Niall. But Harry can’t help it. Niall’s has beautiful blue eyes that reminded Harry of the ocean and Harry loved how Niall laughs at all of his jokes even though they’re incredibly stupid because no other person has ever laughed at them. And of course Niall couldn’t forget about Niall’s smile because it reminds him of the sun. Harry mentally slapped himself because _fuck_ , Niall isn’t even a real person.

 “You do! Who’s the lucky boy?” Louis winked.

 “It’s no one.” Harry told him. He wasn’t lying because Niall isn’t actually a person.

The rest of Harry’s day went by fairly quickly and before he knew it, Harry was heading back to Madame Tussauds. As usual, Josh was locking up when Harry arrived and as soon as he left, Harry made his way towards the room that Niall’s wax figure is in to go find Niall. Niall was ‘awake’ when Harry got there.

 “Hey, Green Eyes!” Niall shouted when he saw Harry and attacked him with a hug. Harry hugged him back of course.

 “Hello, Nialler.” Harry smiles. Seeing Niall smile makes him smile.

 Harry walks to the office and Niall follows him. Instead of sitting in one of the spinny-chairs, Harry takes a seat on the couch on the other side of the room. He doesn’t feel like looking at those stupid TV’s anymore and Harry is 99% sure that no one is going to break into the museum.  Harry took his laptop out of his bag and put on a random movie for him and Niall to watch. They watched Harry’s favorite movie _Love Actually_ and Niall leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder the whole time.

 “Harry, can I try something?” Niall asks when the movie is over.

 “Sure.” Harry responds.

 Niall gently grabs Harry’s face and pulls it closer to his. He gently presses his lips against Harry’s and Harry has never had a kiss this amazing in his entire life. Harry continues to his Niall as their lips move in sync and Harry swears that he felt fireworks when their lips touched. Harry was glad that Niall’s lips felt like a real human being’s because it would be really awkward if they didn’t. Harry finally realizes what exactly he is doing and pulls away and feels awful when he see’s how hurt Niall looks.

 “Niall, I can’t do this.” Harry tells him. He doesn’t know how to explain to Niall that he can’t be with someone that isn’t actually real without hurting Niall’s feelings, especially because Niall has no idea that he isn’t the real Niall Horan.

 “Am I the only- only believer? There’s something happening here.” Niall sings, which causes Harry to chuckle and get distracted from what he has to tell Niall. Niall knew that Girl Almighty is Harry's favorite song.

“Niall I don’t really know how to explain this but-“ Harry starts but gets interrupted.

 “Do you seriously think that I don’t know that I’m not real?” Niall laughs. Harry just stares at Niall in shock because he would have thought that Niall would have said something by now if he knew.

 “You know?” Harry says with a mixture of anger and laughter in his voice.

 “I figured it out a few days after I met you. It wasn’t hard.” Niall grins and once again Harry is infatuated with his smile.

 “Trust me Niall, I really do like you but I don’t know if this could work out.” Harry sadly tells Niall

 “I know. That’s why I’m going to set you up with the real me!” Niall exclaims.

 “What? How?” Harry asks.

 Harry has to admit that he would love that. But what if the real Niall is nothing like the Niall that he knows?

 “I stole your phone when you were sleeping last night and looked myself up. The real Niall is arriving in London tomorrow morning and it’s tradition that I go to this bar on my first night in London with Zayn. So you’re going to go there tomorrow and talk to ‘me’ and then you’ll have to figure out the rest.” Niall explains. Niall tells Harry the name of the bar and it’s the bar that he usually goes to with Louis and Liam.

 “What if it doesn’t work? What if I’m not cool enough for the real and famous Niall?” Harry asks.

 “Harry, you’re cooler than the flip-side of my pillow.” Niall tells him, which causes Harry to laugh even though Niall is a wax figure and doesn’t even own a pillow but he appreciates the joke anyway.

 “But what if the real Niall Horan doesn’t like me?” Harry doubts himself.

 “Well if he’s anything like me, he will fall in love with you as soon as he sees you smile.” Niall says.

           Harry wishes that he could talk to Niall longer but it is almost 6:00 in the morning, which means that Niall has to go back to the room where his wax figure is supposed to be.  The two of them walk together with their hands interlocked together.

 “Can you kiss me one more time?” Niall asks.

 “Of course.” Harry replies.

 Harry pulls Niall in for one last kiss and he never wants to let him go. He would be happy if he could kiss Niall all night long but he knows that isn’t possible. Unfortunately, they pull apart from each other after a little while.

 “I’ll see you soon, Green Eyes.” Niall says and smiles one last time. Harry returns a smile and Niall is suddenly incredibly still, which means that he has turned into wax again.

 Harry stares at Niall’s wax figure for a few seconds instead of walking away. He really hopes that this will work out with the real Niall because he doesn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t have a Niall in his life.

 “Boo!” Niall shouts and Harry jumps and screams. “Gotcha!” Niall laughs and Harry is still shaking with fear because he thought that Niall had already turned to wax.

 “Goodbye, Niall.” Harry says, and is still laughing a little bit and then walks away.

 It’s Friday, so it isn’t hard to convince Louis and Liam to go to the bar with him tonight. At first they are surprised that Harry isn’t working but they don’t question it because they want to hang out with their friend that they have barely seen in the past two and a half weeks.

 Harry arrives at the bar at 10:00 that night and it isn’t very crowded. At first he worries that Niall isn’t going to show up because how could he know for sure. But after a minute of searching the bar, he sees Niall sitting in the corner of the bar next to a boy with dark brown hair who he assumes is Zayn. Before going over to Niall, Harry goes up to the counter and orders two beers. He orders one for himself and one to give Niall. Harry makes sure that he orders the type of beer that the wax figure Niall told him was his favorite. Harry assumed that they would have the same favorite type of beer because they are technically the same person, right?

 After ordering the beers, Harry starts to walk over to where Niall is sitting. Harry was tempted to turn around because his nerves were starting to kick in but he didn’t.

 “Um, hi. I noticed you didn’t have a drink so I got you one.” Harry says whe he approaches Niall.

 “Hey, thanks. I’m Niall. You are?” He asks.

 “Harry.” He replies.

 “Can I call you Green Eyes?” Niall asks with that familiar smile on his face that Harry loves.

 “I’d like that.” Harry smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, bookmark or comment if you liked it! I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
